


Boring

by iKnightWriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Perspective, Beacon Hills, Derek Uses His Words, Derek is Derek, Derek is a Good Alpha, Ethan and Aiden are Part of the Pack, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Happy Ending, Not a Love Story, Pining Derek, Rebuilt Hale House, Scott is a Good Friend, Some Humor, Stiles isn't impressed, The Pack Being Idiots, Yes it Is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was used to people trying to get a date out of him. They used about every pick-up line and trick in the book, but Stiles wasn’t impressed at all. But one of them that had started going a bit overboard for his liking. It actually started one day after lacrosse practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fast Car

Stiles was used to people trying to get a date out of him. They used about every pick-up line and trick in the book, but Stiles wasn't impressed at all. But one of them that had started going a bit overboard for his liking. It actually started one day after lacrosse practice.

"What in the holy hell is that?" Stiles asked. He and Scott were making their way to the school parking lot when a shiny black Camaro suddenly sped through. Not only was Stiles sure it was breaking the speed limit, but it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. It sped through a curd narrowly making it past the BHHS sign and stopped right in front of them.

The driver suddenly made a sudden stop in front as one of their classmates Erica Reyes got into the car. She flashed them a smile as she got in and when the driver rolled down his window, Stiles wasn't surprised to see who it was.

"You know there are  _human_  people walking around this place." Stiles told him in a bored tone. It was none other than Derek Hale. Captain of the Beacon Hills basketball team.

"Really? Cause all I see is  _one_." Derek responded before eyeing Stiles with a seductive look along with a flash of his brilliant white teeth. "Scott don't forget the pack meeting." Derek told Scott before speeding off once again.

Scott and Stiles both watched the Camaro speed off into the distance. "Dude, he wants to date you so hard." Scott commented.

"You two are so focused on buttering me up both you forgot that he was also supposed to be taking you to the pack meeting." Stiles said plainly.

"Damn it!"

Which is how Stiles found himself giving Scott a ride to the Hale House. Stiles was always welcomed at the pack meetings, but this time Derek had instructed him not to be there. Which was perfectly fine with Stiles because Derek had started to get very intense with him lately.

"So, what did you think of his fast new car?" Scott asked through the passenger side window. Scott didn't even try to make it sound like he was forced to ask such a question.

"He's listening on the other side of the door." It wasn't a question. Stiles knew exactly what Derek was trying to pull. Scott gave him a shrug of the shoulders. Stiles looked between the front door and back at his friend.

"You want to know the truth?"

"Yeah."

"Boring." With that Stiles sped off leaving his friend to be attacked by other members of the pack, along with a red-eyed Alpha glaring at the departing jeep.


	2. Girlfriend

"You know this possibly the stupidest idea you ever had." Jennifer told Derek as they walked down the hall hand in hand.

"It's not the most dangerous." Derek commented. "Besides it was the safest bet I could go with considering how you're a druid."

"The appropriate term is emissary."

"Same thing."

"No, it's not."

"Yes-"

"Is that the sound of BHHS' hottest  _new_  couple fighting?" Stiles asked walking up to them.

"Uh-no." Derek replied quickly giving him a fake smile and throwing his arms over Jennifer's shoulder.

"Just having a pleasant conversation." Jennifer said innocently. Stiles couldn't even hide the smirk he felt forming on his face.

"Good to hear." Stiles commented, "I would certainly hate to see you two call it quits already." Derek didn't sense a lie in the sentence.

"Wow, Stiles that's very nice of you." Jennifer stated. It was a known fact that Stiles didn't like her because of reasons and for a second Jennifer thought that Stiles actually thought Derek and her were together and Derek's plan did backfire.

"Of course," Stiles beamed, "I'll always support my Alpha." He looked pointedly at Derek, "Even if he did makes a stupid mistake."

"What's the matter, Stiles?" Derek asked, "Are you jealous?"

This caused Stiles laugh right in his face and look over his shoulder, "Nope," Stiles with that smile. That smile that said he was up to something. "I was just wondering if you told _Jennifer's_  Alpha that the two of you have gotten together." He said sweetly, "You know werewolf politics and all."

"Of course we did." Derek claimed, while Jennifer's face ashen as she saw who was coming down the hall.

"Really?" Stiles asked in a disbelieving tone. "Then why is there an angry red-eyed Kali storming the halls?"

"Hale!" A voice roared down the hall, "Get your arm  _off_ my emissary!"

"You didn't tell her." Derek gritted.

"As an Alpha that's your job." Jennifer shot at him.

"You're her girlfriend."

"You're right I am." Jennifer said letting go of Derek's hand, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and make sure she doesn't beat the living crap out of you."

"That was one time!" He claimed. Stiles still had that stupid smile on his face as they watched Jennifer calm Kali down and the two walk away hand in hand. Kali made it a point to flash her eyes at them.

"Really, the fake girlfriend approach." Stiles said, "Boring."

Stiles left with a smile on his face, while Derek growled at a student walking past him.


	3. Hot Friends

The pack was having their annual pool party and of course Derek had another plan into getting Stiles into dating him. It was time to bring in the big guns. "What did Derek do?" Stiles asked looking around the backyard of the Hale House, "Invite every hot werewolf known to man?"

Normally, Stiles would exaggerate about these kind of things. It was he does, but this time he wasn't the one awestruck by the sight.

"It would seem so." Allison said looking at the scene as well. Two shirtless guys walked in front of their view and gave them seductive smiles, but these weren't just two normal guys. These were motherloving  _twins_ wearing orange and blue swim trunks. To make it even worse they stopped right in front of Stiles, stilling giving off those smile.

"I'm gonna go find Scott." Allison said quickly leaving him behind. Stiles was left gapping after her.

"You are such a traitor!" Stiles shouted after her, but only received a wave away hand.

"Hi." The twins said together. Stiles could totally die happily right now. Derek knew he had a thing for twins and now he was using it against him.

"We're friends of Derek's." The blue twin told him, "I'm Ethan and this is Aiden."

"H-h-hi, I'm-"

"Stiles," Aiden finished in a friendly tone, "Derek has told us a lot about you."

"I'm surprised Derek even has friends." Stiles finally managed to say finding his voice. Derek was going to pay for this dearly.

"His mom helped out our pack years ago," Ethan (at least he thinks so) told him, "Probably the most powerful Alpha in years."

"How's Derek treating the only human of the pack?" Aiden asked. Stiles was used to the labeling by now. Granted Allison was also human as well, but she was also a skilled hunter and actually useful in battle. Stiles was good at other things like being found by danger, hacking into the Sheriff's station computer system, or simply translating that 1,000 page or more bestiary they had.

"He's making these desperate attempts to get me to go out with him."

"Do you not want to?" Ethan asked.

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Aiden asked. Was it him or did Stiles suddenly realize how close these twins were standing next to him. He could practically feel the heat radiating of their bodies. Werewolves only do that when they try to persuade people to do something.

Wait a minute, "He put you up to this, didn't he?"

"Uhhh…" They both started to say and looking guilty as hell.

"I knew it!" Stiles nearly shouted, "Like I said he's been doing this all week." Stiles started laughing to himself. "Now he's trying to use his hot friends as a method of persuasion."

"Well..." Aiden said awkwardly.

"Give him a message for me will ya?" Stiles asked them.

"Sure." Ethan said quickly.

"Boring." Stiles said and received confused glances, "Don't worry he'll understand."

Half an hour later, the entire party fell silent due two bodies making a big splash from being thrown into the pool. When Derek's eyes landed on Stiles, Stiles gave him a wink before turning his attention back to a party guest.


	4. If you want me

There weren't any more incidents and quite frankly Stiles was actually a bit relieved and worried at the same time within good reason. "So tell me," Lydia said popping out of nowhere, "why won't you go out with Derek?" Stiles had been busy trying to translate more pages out of the bestiary. She ignored Stiles' body twitch when she approached his table and invited herself into sitting down with him.

"I'm not sure, if that's a question or a demand in the same sentence."

"Don't play coy with me," She warned him, "I have the power to make the rest of your high school a living hell."

"If this about the boat-"

"You mean that big boat he named after you," She interrupted him, "The very boat you blew off with your famous one-liner and walked away. He punched Jackson in the face."

"So, this is what this is about?" Stiles shot at her, "Jackson gets his face punched and you automatically want to blame me. You forget he has the ability to  _heal_ right?"

"It is still your fault," Lydia snipped at him, "In case you haven't noticed, every time he tries to get your attention and fails completely he gets more desperate and it's quite sad."

"I don't see what the big deal is." Stiles admitted, granted he didn't like it when Derek turned into that Sourwolf he met years ago.

"That's right you don't because you're too busy with your head up your ass." Lydia told him, "Here's what you're going to do." She told him in a tone that dared him to cross her, "You're going to go over to Derek and talk to him and apologize."

She pointed a silence finger when Stiles started to make a look of protest, "I know you have feelings for him. I see that stupid smirk you have on your face when he walks into the room."

"But I-"

"No, buts Stilinski," Oh man she was serious if she was starting to use his last name, "Either you accept Derek's offer and go out on a date with him or you tell him to move on."

* * *

That's how two hours later, Stiles found himself standing in front of the Hale House door. Derek must've heard him because Stiles doesn't get a chance to knock before the door swung opened, "What do you want Stiles," Derek said blocking the entrance way completely, "I'm busy."

"Please tell me it's not another trick and/or plan on getting me to go out with you."

"Sorry my life doesn't exactly revolve around you."

"Previous events have me thinking otherwise."

"What do you want?"

"Apparently someone who shall remain nameless, Lydia, thinks I owe you an apology." Stiles said in a lazy tone, "With that being said I'm sorry."

"You don't  _sound_  sorry." Derek commented leaning into Stiles face, "In fact you don't even  _smell_  it."

"Because I'm not sorry." Stiles admitted, "You have gone overboard with everything." Derek raises an eyebrow at him.

"You suck at this apology thing." He commented.

"Shut up." Stiles told him, "And give me back my personal space." But Derek doesn't move an itch, instead he gave Stiles that sad puppy-dog look. The one look that Stiles couldn't absolutely resist. "Stop that. The puppy dog face isn't going to work."

" _Sounds_ like it's working."

"I'm actually more worried about getting eaten at this point," Stiles told him, which earned him another eyebrow raise.

"Well maybe if my mate wasn't being such an asshole-"

"Don't pin this on me." Stiles said defensively, "I'm not the one who is going around driving fancy cars and having people size me up…Wait did you say mate?" And damn it Stiles nearly has to force himself not to smile.

"Yes."

"Is that why you-"

"Yes."

"Is this another weird-"

"Yes."

"That explains so much," Stiles realized, "Why didn't you just say so?"

Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles as he then got out of Stiles' face, "Because you're human." Derek slowly trailed off, not really thinking of a good reason.

"Lamest excuse in the book," Stiles said, "How about we think of another excuse?" Stiles said as if he were talking to a child.

"I suck at using my words."

"Understatement," Stiles mumbled earning him a growl from Derek. "So I'll make you deal." This earned him a double eyebrow raise, "Catch me."

"Excuse me?" Derek asked caught off guard by the request.

"You suck at using your words, so I'm giving you another option. Something that involves you using  _your_  actions," Stiles gave him a smirk, "If you want me you're going to catch me." Stiles repeated, before walking off.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"You're a smart wolf," Stiles said over his shoulder, "Figure it out." When Stiles settled into the jeep he could see that Derek's eye had glowed the Alpha red.

* * *

When Derek closed the door he turned toward his pack who had all heard the entire exchange, "I told you so," Scott said with a doopy smile.

"Really, he wants you to  _chase_  after him?" Jackson said with some disbelief. "You'll get him like two seconds."

"Actually, if a wolf's mate is human, the wolf can't use it's supernatural abilities against the human." Boyd shared with them, "It makes in equal chance on both ends."

"So basically Stiles just challenged Derek." Erica inputted.

"In case you haven't noticed Stiles has ways to keep with wolf speed." Allison told them. After running with werewolves for sometime both of them have found ways to stay close to the pack without any issues.

"True," Lydia said with a head tilt and a thoughtful smile, "But he is also clumsy."

"Just make sure he doesn't hit his head on a rock or something." Derek told her seeing that smile on her face. "I would hate to be shot by his father over something completely beyond my control."


	5. You're gonna have to catch me

In the woods, Stiles was running for his life. He had an idea of where he was going, but it was so dark he wasn't even sure anymore. But it did beat hell being killed or eaten by whatever the hell was chasing him.

* * *

_Eight hours earlier_

It was mid-morning when the pack had met up at the Hale House, "You want me to what now?" Stiles asked in disbelief, "How is that even fair?"

"Because out of all us Stilinski," Jackson commented, "You're the one most likely to get caught."

"That is not true!" Stiles claimed. It was definitely true. The last time Stiles and the pack went after some rogue Omega it had Stiles edging very close to the end of the Overlook. If it hadn't been for Erica Stiles may not even be alive.

"You're staying here and that's final." Derek growled at him.

"And why should I listen to a word you say?" Stiles challenged at him.

"Because I'm the Alpha," Derek told him with eye glowing red, "Or if you'd like I would gladly have the Sheriff lock you up at the station for the night."

"Dude, that is so uncool that's not even funny."

"Then shut up and do as I say."

"Yes Alpha." Stiles said in a mocking tone. The kind of tone when he was poking at the bear and was begging to get bitten.

"You're really trying me today, aren't you?"

"You're just mad because I outsmarted you twice in the past two days." Stiles said with a smirk, but it was quickly gone when Derek had him pinned to the wall, "Alright alright." Stiles said seeing Derek's fang creeping from under his scowl, "I'll stay here."

"Good boy." Derek remarked letting Stiles off the wall. Derek even made it a point to give Stiles a pat on the head.

"I'm not a dog," Stiles commented while trying not to enjoy the gesture, "But you-" Stiles doesn't get to finish his retort as Erica places a piece of duct tape over his mouth.

* * *

_Six hours earlier_

"You really should give Derek a break," Scott told Stiles later at the McCall house, "He's just worried about you."

"Oh believe me," Stiles told him, "I could feel the worry come off  _after_  he had thrown me against the wall."

"You deserved it. You were being a little shithead."

"Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" Stiles accused Scott pointing a finger at him.

"I'm just saying," Scott said with his hands up defensively, "Stiles, he's been through a lot with you. The least you could do is not be a complete jerk to him."

"Are you speaking as his beta or as my friend?"

"Both." Scott answered as he got a narrowed eyed glare from Stiles, "As his beta because he is my Alpha and as your friend cause I'm your words of wisdom." Scott said with a smile, "Besides you challenged him and he doesn't take challenges too kindly."

Stiles snored at Scott's word choice, "Alright, fine. When you guys catch whatever the hell it is lurking out there in the dark, I'll revoke my challenge and go out with him."

"Thanks."

* * *

_Four hours earlier_

It was about two hours before the pack went out on their hunt. Stiles agreed that he would stay at the Hale house just in case something happened to the werewolves that they couldn't heal from.

"Now everyone knows what they are going to do," Lydia stated at the round table that settled in the middle of the living room. She had a map of the preserve laid in clear view for Stiles to see, but what he didn't know what that he was looking at his own trap waiting for him.

"We force the creature near the Nemeton where Derek will either talk to it or kill it." Erica summed up.

"Wow, talking before killing. I wonder-" Stiles commented at the plan, but he caught Scott giving him a raised eyebrow look and Lydia's 'shut up or else' glare, "Never mind, just try not to get killed."

"That's probably the most supportive thing you've said all day Stilinski." Jackson quirked.

"I just don't want another witch repeat."

"Anyway we still need to get the supplies from Deaton," Allison said armed with her crossbow, "He said he would have them ready in the next hour and meet him at the clinic. Probably should head there now."

"Scott and Allison head to the clinic, Erica and Boyd start scouting the area in the next hour or so, and Lydia and Jackson have the trap set up by then." Derek directed them. Just as the pack was leaving Derek pulled Lydia aside, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Stiles could barely keep his eyes off that map," She told him, "There's one thing I learned about Stiles over the years and that is he is very stubborn and will be willing to do something stupid for the sake of his friends."

"You informed the others that they're just supposed to scare him, right?"

"And then some." She said with a smirk, "One more thing when he gets to the Nemeton give him a minute."

_Two hours earlier_

The sun was starting to set and everyone had already gone off, only with Derek remaining behind, "Why aren't you out there with the others?" Stiles asked him.

"Because I know you well enough to know that you would probably sneak out into the woods the moment you get the chance." Derek deadpanned at him.

"Oh come on," Stiles said in a offended tone, "I will stay right here. I promise." Stiles told him. Derek listened in very carefully to Stiles' heart. There weren't any ticks or blips in it, but Derek knew that Stiles had mastered the art of keeping his heart steady. Besides Derek could practically see the wheels in Stiles' head turning.

"I'm not an idiot." Derek said with his arms crossed. Stiles was going to say otherwise, when the air around was suddenly filled with a pained wolf howl.

"That sounded like Erica," Stiles said just as soon as other howls filled the air. "Something's wrong." Stiles realized, Derek gave him a squinted eye look. "You better go out there. They need you." More howls filled the air, but they weren't any normal howls Stiles knew. They were howls for their Alpha.

"You stay here." Derek told him before wolfing out running out the door.

Stiles did as he was told for a good hour. The sun had set, but he hadn't heard anything from the others and set out into the night.

* * *

_Now_

Whatever it was had the same glowing eyes as the others, but wasn't exactly friendly either. it had him corner near a rock, but it must've sensed something else at the time and let it guard down. Stiles took advantage of that and managed to get away. But the second he had gotten away from the wolf another appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Stiles mumbled to himself. He had tried calling the others, but no one had answered their cells or anything. The wolf took a step toward him and growled showing him its teeth.

"Whoa, there big guy. I just want to talk." Stiles said backing away slowly right into a tree. But the wolf wasn't having any of it. Just as soon as the other wolf arrived they both somehow merged together into one big wolf standing on two legs. They released a loud roar right at him. "Oh, I'm so dead." Stiles commented, looking for a way out. His only hope was that he climb the tree and prayed that someone heard the roar.

Stiles wasn't much of a climber either. They had that rope ladder in the gym class, but Stiles hardly ever made it all the way to the top. The merged wolf didn't seem to move, "I see you're the type to let your prey think they have a chance." At the comment, the merged wolves seemed to have made a snickering sound. "And you get off on it typical." Stiles managed to climb to the first level of branches when the wolf looked up at him and simply turned away from him.

"Not that I want to die or anything," Stiles shouted out at him, "But what the hell man!" The larger wolf doesn't turn back and Stiles was left in the tree completely stuck and alone. "Damn werewolves." He muttered.

Stiles didn't know how long it had been since the wolf left. He couldn't call anybody because as he had climbed the tree his phone fell out of his pocket. So there he was stuck in a tree, hoping that someone (other than Derek) from the pack, would come rushing through the woods.

"This is how it ends," Stiles started to lament, "I died from getting stuck in a tree. So not how I planned on going out."

"Maybe you should've stayed at the house." Jackson said appearing from the bushes with a smile on his face, "Like you were supposed to."

"Jackson! Never thought I would be happy to see you." Stiles said, holding onto the tree. "Get me down from here!"

"Sorry," The wolf said with feign sincerity, "No can do."

"Why the hell not?!" Stiles declared.

"Because Stiles," Lydia said coming from a different angle of the tree, "When an Alpha's mate is in trouble it's the Alpha's job to protect the mate."

"I'm not in trouble," Stiles shot at her, "I'm stuck in a freakin tree for crying out loud."

"Technically you are." Another voice echoed around the tree. Erica appeared from behind another tree with Boyd by her side.

"Wha- I thought you were hurt!"

"I broke a nail and it did hurt." She said holding up her hand, "How's the view up there?"

"The view  _sucks_." He screeched.

"Maybe you should jump." Scott suggested appearing with Allison by his side.

"And break my neck no thank you. I've seen how badly you catch Allison and I'm sure wouldn't even bother."

"Stiles, you're barely 10 feet from the ground." Allison pointed out.

"At most you'll probably just be sore in the morning." Lydia informed him. "Or you know, we could wait for Derek to realize that you went out into the woods after you said you wouldn't."

"Or one of you could climb up here and get me and he'll never have to know." Stiles offered.

"Nah." Boyd said with a grin.

"You guys are butts!"

"True," Derek said appearing right under him. "But at least they know how to listen."

"Derek, get me down from here!"

"How about you jump instead?" Derek offered, "I'm right under you. Besides as an Alpha-"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Stiles said with an eye roll, "Lydia explained the whole thing already."

"So what do you say?"

"Seeing as to how I have no choice," Stiles said already edging over the branch, "You're my only hope."

Below, Derek smiled at the statement waiting for Stiles to jump. Stiles shut up his eyes and jumped off branch. He braced himself to hit the around, but instead felt two strong arms catch him effortlessly.

When Stiles opened his eyes he looked right into Derek's smiling face, "I  _caught_  you." The Alpha told him. Stiles couldn't help, but smile back.

* * *

_A month later_

"Did you guys even catch those two wolves?" Stiles asked Derek one night at Pack Night. They were in the kitchen getting the snack food as the rest of pack were watching _The Notebook_ again.

"What two wolves?"

"The ones that had me climb a tree." Stiles reminded him.

"Oh yeah, that was just Ethan and Aiden." Derek said casually. Stiles threw a piece of popcorn at him. "They wanted to be part of the pack. They'll be in tomorrow."

"You seriously suck." Stiles told him.

Derek simply laughed, "Spoken like a sore loser. Don't worry I'll always catch you when you get stuck in a tree."

"Oh shut up." Stiles told him. 

"All's fair in love and war." Derek said as he took a hold of Stiles' hand. And Stiles did't hide the smile that grew on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you want to laugh some more I suggest you guys read my other fanfic called the Box. If you're interested :)


End file.
